Obligations of the Heart
by Akuni-A
Summary: Rukia learns how to make Valentine chocolate for Renji, but things don't go quite as planned. Written for the Valentine&WhiteDay contest on the RenRuki LJ comm. [Pairings: RenjixRukia, IchigoxOrihime]


**Title:** Obligations of the Heart  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Renji/Rukia, Ichigo/Orihime  
**Spoilers:** SS arc  
**Word Count:** 3100

**Summary:** Rukia learns how to make Valentine chocolate for Renji, but things don't go quite as planned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Originally posted to LJ. Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** Written for the Valentine's/White Day contest on the renjirukia livejournal comm. This is for everyone else who understands the bond between these two, and recognizes that this is how it has to be. :)

**A/N:** Part of me wonders if Rukia did it on purpose. I know _I_ sure would! (grin)

**A/N2:** This fic won second place, wooo!!

* * *

**Obligations of the Heart**

"What? You don't have Valentine's Day in Soul Society?" Inoue Orihime turned wide eyes on the petite shinigami woman sitting next to her. "That's no fun! What do you do if you want to make Renji-kun some chocolate?"

Kuchiki Rukia blinked. "What's the point? If I want chocolate, I'll just buy some. Renji can get his own."

Orihime looked horrified. "Oh no, no no that's not how it works!" she exclaimed. "You're supposed to make chocolate for the special person in your life with your own hands!"

"Oh yeah?" The interested voice coming from Rukia's other side belonged to Abarai Renji. The red-haired shinigami leaned forward and cocked a tattooed eyebrow at Orihime, encouraging her to go on.

"Oh yes, Renji-kun, it's very important!" Orihime quickly explained Valentine's Day and White Day to her bemused shinigami friends.

"Hear that, Rukia? Ya owe me chocolate," Renji grinned cheekily.

Rukia rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Did you even hear the part that means you'd have to return the favour?" She turned and shook her head at the enthusiastic Orihime. "I don't know how to make chocolate."

Orihime clapped her hands together delightedly. "Oh that's easy! I'll teach you."

Rukia didn't need Renji's hasty throat clearing or Ichigo's frantic gestures to know that would be a bad idea. "Er, that's not nec—"

"It'll be so much fun, Kuchiki-san!" The young woman was bubbling with excitement. Ichigo's expression softened; he looked at Rukia and Renji helplessly behind Orihime's back.

Rukia smiled weakly at her bright-eyed friend. "Ah, yeah. Thanks, Inoue."

Renji buried his face in his hands with a groan.

§

"What're we gonna _do?_" Renji asked Ichigo gloomily as they headed to the Urahara Shouten for some training while Orihime dragged Rukia to the supermarket.

"Hell if I know," Ichigo grumbled. "Every year I just go along with it and hope for the best." He grimaced. "Some years it's better than others. Last year wasn't so bad – I didn't even have to get my stomach pumped."

The red-haired shinigami paled.

§

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, are you sure you don't want to make it a little more interesting? I have a lot of really good ingredients!"

Rukia eyed the platter suspiciously. Fried shrimp, big white onions, and shredded red cabbage were piled high next to chopped fruit and nuts. "I think I'd better stick with the recipe, just this first time," she hedged. "My experience with cooking is limited to roasting a fish on a stick." A soft smile crept over her face as the memory surfaced.

"If you're sure…" Orihime smiled and resumed her instructions.

Rukia obediently copied Orihime's actions, grinding and stirring, nodding every now and then at the steady stream of chatter, but she wasn't thinking about cream, or butter, or chocolate. Her attention was focused inward, on a warm summer afternoon by the side of the river…

_-the past-_

_"Oi, Rukia!" Years hadn't diminished his innate enthusiasm. The bright, boyish smile she remembered had been replaced by a cocky grin, but the charm and the laughter behind it was still the same._

_The red-haired shinigami waded out of the river, fish flopping helplessly in the robes gathered at his waist. "Got the fire ready yet?"_

_"Think you got enough?" she snickered. "We never used to eat that many!"_

_Renji knelt and dumped his catch on the ground next to her. "We're a lot bigger now," he pointed out. "Well, _I_ am, anyway," he grinned mischievously, already ducking the swat she aimed at his head even before he finished speaking._

_It hadn't been as difficult as she'd feared; their easy camaraderie returned a little more with every new shared experience, and they'd slipped back into familiar childhood behaviours as if nothing had changed._

_But they were no longer children, and something _had_ changed. That change lurked just below the surface, hidden underneath their careful banter. Ever since he'd faced down Aizen on the Soukyoku hill… ever since… Long-buried hurts and dreams were brought perilously close to the surface as he cradled her protectively against his chest, blood flowing freely down his face and arms, every beat of his heart reverberating through her entire body._

"I'll never let her go!"

_They'd never spoken of it, not during any of their missions to the living world or the hectic trip to Hueco Mundo. Rukia didn't know how to open that door, or if she was even strong enough – so many years, and so much pain stretched between them. When Renji suggested the trip to the river, she accepted readily, determined not to let anything spoil their rediscovered friendship._

_His wet robe was spread on the grass to dry, and Renji sat carelessly beside the fire clad in nothing but his hakama. Rukia tried not to stare, but the dark lines of his tattoos drew her eyes inexorably. She hadn't had many opportunities to really see them, and they fascinated her. They stood out boldly against his skin, moving smoothly over the firm muscles…_

_Rukia tore her gaze away, focusing instead on the gasping fish. "You kill 'em, I'll clean 'em," she offered, knowing how much he disliked the messy task. She laughed at the eagerness with which he pushed the handful of sharpened sticks toward her. They worked quietly, preparing their dinner in the late afternoon sun._

_The fish were nearly finished roasting over the small fire when a frustrated growl from Renji broke the long silence. Rukia looked at her companion with alarm, automatically reaching toward their zanpakutou lying together on the ground. His calloused hand on hers halted her frantic grasp._

_"Look, I know ya might not wanna… this might be all wrong, but…" Renji was obviously struggling to say something, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. "…dammit, Rukia…"_

_Something was wrong. "Just say it, Renji" she whispered, fear and uncertainty knotting in her gut._

_"I'm sorry I let ya go." Dark red eyes searched her face as he forced out the words in a rush. "I never meant t' abandon ya, I just thought ya deserved a chance at a better life, an' I didn't think I fit there. But I'm stronger now, an' I think I could do better for ya."_

_Shocked beyond words, Rukia could only stare at her friend as she tried to grasp the meaning behind his sudden confession. His grip on her hand grew tighter with each second that passed in silence. Emotion flitted across his face too quickly for her to read as the awkward tension grew._

All this time… _Rukia's mind reeled as the meaning of his words crystallized in her mind. _All this time he's been carrying that guilt, for me? And…and… _Joy leaped in her heart._

_"Right, ok, never mind." Renji shook his head, disappointment quickly masked. "Just thought ya should know." He released her hand, and a forced smile appeared as his eyes went flat. "Think these're done now, how many do ya want?" He looked away and reached for one of the skewered fish._

_"Renji wait, please." This time she grabbed his hand. "I don't blame you!" she blurted._

_Renji looked at her, his confusion evident. "Why not?"_

_Rukia struggled to put her thoughts into words, her own feelings threatening to overwhelm her if she didn't get them out. "I did, but I didn't understand then. I do now. I mean, I did before, but not then, but before now," she babbled helplessly. _How can I make him understand?!

_Frustrated, she banged a fist on her knee, then took a long, deep breath. "I understand," she said. "That's all in the past, and it doesn't matter anymore. We're here now, and everything worked out the way it's supposed to." _Mostly… _She swallowed heavily._

_"There's only one thing I'd change," she whispered, her heart in her throat as she squeezed his hand. She couldn't make it any plainer than that._

_Renji's eyes widened, and hope flickered across his face. He turned his hand under hers, lacing their fingers together tightly. The touch was electric; she shivered as they drew closer, eyes drifting shut with the first tentative press of lips. Rukia leaned closer, resting a hand on his warm, bare shoulder. A strong arm wrapped securely around her waist as the kiss deepened._

_The smell of burning fish was an unwelcome interruption. They broke apart, somewhat foolish smiles on their flushed faces as they grabbed frantically at their well-cooked dinner. Rukia cursed loudly and sucked burned fingers as she juggled the hot sticks in her hand._

_"That's a good one," Renji laughed as she continued to swear. "They teach ya that up at the Kuchiki mansion?"_

_She punched his arm. "No, _you_ taught me that one, idiot!" She grinned nervously at her friend. _Now what?_ she wondered._

_Her question was answered when Renji shifted closer and plucked the stick out of her hands. He scraped away the char and broke off a small piece of white flesh with his fingers, eyes never leaving hers as he held it up to her mouth. Rukia brushed her lips over the ends of his fingers as she accepted the morsel, noting the tremor that ran through him at the touch. The taste was only slightly marred by the burning scent, and her smile was one of genuine happiness as he tore off another piece…_

_-the present-_

"Ahh, Kuchiki-san, don't let it burn!" Orihime's anxious voice snapped her out of the memory.

"What? Oh!" Rukia quickly pulled the pot off the stove. She felt the flush in her cheeks, and hoped Orihime would take it as the heat from the kitchen. "Sorry, I was trying to decide what kind of chocolates to make," she hedged.

"It's very important to choose the right ingredients," Orihime nodded sagely as she picked seemingly random items off the platter. "And you mustn't forget to temper your chocolate," the young woman continued, tipping a dish of finely minced onions into her bowl.

Rukia blinked. _Is chocolate supposed to have _onions_ in it?_

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Uh, right, yes." _Of course I'll keep my temper. A noble never loses her temper!_

§

"Oi, Rukia!" His shout rang through the house. "Safe t' come in, yet?" A loud crash and a muffled curse answered him. Renji frowned. "Rukia?" he yelled. "Everythin' ok?"

"NO!" The angry shriek was nearly drowned out by another clatter. Alarmed, Renji dashed to the kitchen, fumbling for the gikongan that would let him out of his gigai to help deal with whatever threat his lover was battling. Tearing around the corner, he prepared to swallow the little pill, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Rukia stood in the centre of what looked like a chocolate explosion. Dark splatters covered her from head to toe, defeating the small apron she wore. Thick, liquid globs of chocolate slid off the counter, landing with wet splats in the growing puddle on the floor.

"Why didn't it work?" she groused.

"What happened?" Renji surveyed the mess with something akin to awe.

"Stupid traditions!" she kicked at a cupboard. "Why was I doing this again?"

"Because Inoue's a friend, an' it made her happy?" Renji ventured cautiously.

_"Hmph!"_ Rukia threw a chocolate-covered spatula on the equally chocolate-covered counter. "Well this was a big waste of time," she huffed, one small foot stamping angrily. "Now I have to clean it all up!"

Renji couldn't hold back his snicker, drawing a glare from his petite lover. "What's so damn funny?" she demanded.

_Well I'm already in for it, might's well go all the way…_ He shot her his best grin. "_You._ Gettin' all worked up 'cause ya can't do somethin', just like when we were kids. An' ya still look just like a little kid when you're pissed."

"I failed." Rukia sighed, ignoring the jab that should've ticked her off enough to tackle him.

Renji knew he had to do something quickly to salvage her pride. He stepped closer, heedless of the squish of chocolate under his bare feet. "Ya look kinda tasty, too," he said, dropping his voice down low as he bent over her. "I'll help ya clean up." He licked at a long, dark smear on her cheek, slowly drawing his tongue over her soft skin.

"Renji," she began, resting a hand on his chest. "I—"

"Tastes really good, too," he spoke right overtop of her. "Did ya even try it?" He tasted another chocolaty streak on her neck, gathering it deliberately on his tongue.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I—_mmph!_" Renji cut her off again, this time with his mouth. He teased her lips apart with his tongue, sliding in to lap at hers. She made a surprised noise in her throat as he spread the chocolate in her mouth.

He hummed with pleasure as she leaned into his embrace. Small hands fisted in his shirt, heedless of the buttons as they tugged it open and snuck inside. Renji pulled away with one final lick at her teeth. "See? Tastes good."

"Not bad." Her eyes softened. "I need another taste to be sure, though." Rukia's sudden grin was wicked. The sticky spatula was back in her hand, and before he could react she'd pushed his shirt aside and spread a long, thick line of chocolate over his front.

"Let's see…" Her tongue was hot on his chest, but the feel of her breath on his skin made him shiver. "Not bad," Rukia admitted, looking up with a smile. "Guess it all depends what you eat with it."

"Still think ya failed?" Renji murmured, nibbling a small spot off her collarbone. "Mm, raspberry."

"I think you missed a spot," she breathed, reaching blindly for the bowl on the counter.

"Well then I'd better do all over, just t' make sure I don't miss any more…"

§

"Ya know, ya don't look so good," Renji yawned as he peered at the orange-haired man sitting outside the Kurosaki clinic. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; he blamed it entirely on the chocolate, but only partly on the amount he'd eaten.

"Inoue's chocolate," Ichigo groaned, barely lifting his head from his hands to look at the shinigami hovering over him.

"That bad, huh?"

"You know what her cookin' is like."

Renji shook his head, and patted his sick friend on the shoulder. "She means well," he offered with a chuckle.

Ichigo grimaced. "She goes to so much effort. She even gave handmade chocolate to Chad and Ishida, ya know that?"

Renji frowned. "Is that right? She supposed t' be givin' this 'special chocolate' t' someone other'n her… well, whatever ya are?" Ichigo flushed and turned away, and Renji wondered if he'd misunderstood all that talk about _giri-choko_ and _honmei-choko_ the other day.

"'S not like that," Ichigo mumbled. "Doesn't bother me. Inoue just… cares 'bout the whole world. Doesn't want 'em to feel left out or somethin'." He shrugged.

Renji nodded, understanding that much at least. "Kinda wondered where they were. Guess ya ain't the only one feelin' sick today."

"Yeah." Ichigo's eyes flicked uncertainly toward Renji before he continued. "'Sides, we're all sorta… er, special, to each other, anyway." His posture indicated louder than words that he expected to be teased about his affection for his friends.

Renji was sorely tempted, but he rather enjoyed _not_ being constantly on the edge of a fight with the substitute shinigami. Sure, it'd be fun to give him hell for being sentimental, but truthfully Renji felt pretty much the same way about the oddly assorted team they'd somehow found themselves a part of.

"Yeah, I know." Renji cleared his throat and looked away pointedly.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ichigo spoke up again. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "_You_ don't seem to be poisoned. How was Rukia's chocolate?"

Renji couldn't stop the grin that that spread across his face. "It was a disaster," he said cheerfully. "She forgot some important step. Turned out all thick an' gooey, an' wouldn't hold its shape at all. She was covered from head t' toe when I got there," he laughed.

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously. "Why're you so happy about that? Wasn't Rukia upset?"

"Not really. I helped her clean it up." Renji's grin grew even wider. "Tasted _great,_ too," he said smugly.

"Bastard!" Ichigo glared. "You just hafta rub it in, don't you? I got sick, and you got…_lucky!_"

"Yeah that pretty much covers it." Renji patted his friend's shoulder again, barely dodging the kick aimed at his rear as he started walking away.

"Where are you goin'?" Ichigo called after him.

"Rukia's makin' ice cream with Inoue today," Renji explained over his shoulder. "Promised I'd help her clean up again, after I pick some stuff up for 'em. Was gonna ask ya t' help me, but I don't want t' hafta carry ya if ya start pukin' in the street." He stopped and pulled a list out of his pocket. "Hey Ichigo, where can I get fresh spinach an' live sea urchins in February?"

Ichigo made a strangled sound and shot to his feet. "I… Renji, don't…" His eyes were wild as he slammed his shinigami badge against his chest and snatched the list out of Renji's hand. "I'll do it, never mind! Take my body inside, please, and then go kill some Hollows or something!"

Renji hid a smirk as Ichigo shot to the roof and flashed away – directly toward Inoue's place, he noted with amusement.

"That was easy," he told the air as he hefted Ichigo's soulless body over his shoulder.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy." Rukia appeared from around the corner. She grinned at Renji and leaped nimbly to pry Ichigo's bedroom window open. Together they manoeuvred the dead weight through the small window and arranged Ichigo's body comfortably on his bed.

Renji straddled the desk chair as Rukia began picking through Ichigo's manga. "He's gonna be pissed when he gets there an' figures out we tricked him."

"He's always pissed about something," Rukia chuckled. "Inoue will fix that this time, though." She selected a handful of books and tossed one to him.

He caught the paper missile easily as she settled down on the floor with her back against the bed. "Oh?"

Rukia nodded. "This was her idea, after all," she said with a smile.

Renji laughed and shook his head. "Shoulda guessed she had that kinda spunk. Anyone who'd rush in t' Soul Society blindly _has_ t' have some fire inside 'em, even if it's hidden most a' the time."

Rukia nodded. "They're good for each other. She'll keep him on his toes." She picked through the pile of manga. "He fell for that trick _way_ too easily."

"I ought t' thank her," he mused.

"What for?" Rukia looked up from her manga curiously.

"Well I got a good idea what t' get ya for White Day, now." Renji grinned, raising inked eyebrows suggestively. "Do ya think she'd lend me her recipe?"

END


End file.
